A Dream Come True
by voidsenshi
Summary: Julie gets a special gift and it turns out to be a mirror. But it is not just any mirror, this one can give you your wildest dreams. What will happen when she wishes to be with Weiss?


Hello all!! Welcome to my newest story.A Dream Come True. Once again it features my character Kiseimaru Kinomoto as well as...ME!! WOOOOOOOOOW! So yeah, Kisei and the idea are the only things that I own (If someone has this idea.gomen.I really didn't know! -_-). I do not own Weiss Kruez, if I did, then this would have been part of the series ^_^! ENOUGH OF MY SENCELESS BLABERING!!! ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
*#&#(@*&$(*#&(*$&#(*&$@(*#&$(*&@#$()*&#$)(*&@#)(#(*#&$)(*#&$)(*#&(*#&$)(*#&$ )(*@#&$)(*@#$&()@*#$&@)(*#&$*(@&#$)(*@&#$(*  
  
*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*  
  
"What the?"  
  
Julie turned over in her bed to face her alarm clock. In the darkness of her room, the bright red numbers read 6:45 am. Sighing, she reached over to turn off her screaming alarm. "Just five more minutes," she grumbled, "That is all that I want. Five more." With that she turned back over and was about to drift off back to sleep. "Wait. did that say..?" Julie flipped back over and propped herself up on one elbow to get a better look at her clock which now read 6:50. " 6:50!!!!! Holy shibby!!!! I'm gonna' be late!!!"  
  
She flew out of bed and into the bathroom. After putting in her contacts, she ran to her mother's room and knocked on the door. "MOM!! I'll be ready in like ten minutes!" Julie's frantic voice stammered. There was a grumble from the other side of the door and Julie took this as an 'okay' and she bolted back to her room.  
  
In about ten minutes, Julie heard the van start up outside. She hurriedly put on her socks and shoes and was out the door. On her way down to the van, it donned on her that she didn't have any lunch money so she had to go back upstairs to get it. "AWW MAN!!! It is 7:10!!!" she said as she looked at her watch. She ran down the stairs and got into the van. "STEP ON IT MOM!"  
  
"Hey, it is not my fault that you didn't set your alarm. Don't you hurry me!" her mother jokingly scolded.  
  
"But I DID set it! I must have turned the snooze on in my sleep.. Again."  
  
They soon reached Julie's High school and Julie leapt out of the van. "See ya mom!" she said and ran into school. "Phew. I still got 10 minutes to get to class."  
  
"What's the matter. Sleep in again, Jules?" chided a voice from behind her.  
  
"I am not in the mood for your crap now Derek." Julie turned around to look at the boy called Derek. He was a whole half of a head taller than her and bright, blue-green eyes. His sandy brown hair was shaggy and slightly messy as he finished running his hand threw it. "You don't have to take out your anger on me ya know Jules. I was just stating the obvious." With that he walked away.  
  
One would think, that from the way she had answered him, Julie didn't like Derek. However, it was quite the opposite. She just smirked at his retreating form and then skipped happily off to her locker.  
  
The school day continued and Julie was TRYING to stay awake during her classes. 'Man,' she thought, 'That surprise that my Dad and Mom promised me is the only thing that is going to keep me going today. Well, that and someone else.' It was the 9th period of the day and there was only one left, and he sat next to her during that period.  
  
*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
"It is about time" she stated as she gathered her books and went to History class. Julie must have been more egger than she thought, for she was one of the first ones there. She made her way back to her seat and took out her homework when he came in and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey." He said as he turned to her.  
  
"Hello." Julie smiled back to him. But, there was something different about him. He looked...nervous. "What's wrong? Forget to study for the History test?" He simply shook his head. "Well then, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you something." His voice was barely above a whisper as he looked up at her through his long bangs. Julie tried to remain cool but the look that he was giving her made her heart melt. "And.and what would that be?" she stammered slightly.  
  
"Umm.I wanted to know(mumble) go (mumble) me?" His voice was yet again barely above a whisper as he looked at her anxiously. As a matter of fact, he had been talking so low that she only caught parts of the question.  
  
"Sorry, but I didn't quite catch all of that. You were mumbling." She stated still smiling at him. 'It sounded almost like he was asking me out. *blush* nonononono that can't be right! This is Derek that we are talking about here. The only thing that he is attracted to is basketball and Jenna Blubish! Oh he is looking at me again.and smirking. Hmmm that isn't a good sign. Wait, he is speaking again. I guess that I should pay attention.'  
  
Julie snapped out of her thoughts just in time to hear him say. ".you'd go out with me?" and her heart nearly stopped.  
  
"Mm-me. Go ou-ou-out. With-th yo-y-you?" Julie stammered almost uncontrollably. He simply smiled at her and nodded his head which caused her to go crimson. "Ha-hai. Watashi wa tai iku*." She didn't realize that she had replied in Japanese until the person behind her translated.  
  
"She said 'Yes. I would like to go.'"  
  
"Ohhhh. For a minute there I thought that she was refusing in a different language so that I wouldn't know." Derek laughed. "I was a bit worried.. Jules, what's the matter?" Julie didn't answer. She just continued to glare at the person standing behind her. "Tia, when did you get here?"  
  
"Ohhh haha.. You mean me?" she said pointing at herself. " Well, I was here the entire time. When I saw that he was having trouble asking you out, and he had to repeat himself, I.well.told him you liked him anyway." Tia rambled out very fast. She soon bowed her head and put her hands together. "Gomen nasai, Kisei-chan! I was just trying to help." Julie looked as if she was going to hit Tia over the head but decided other wise. She simply smiled and said, "It's okay Rinny-chan. It is not like you did anything bad! *glare* but anyway, are you coming with me to get my gift after school?"  
  
"You betcha'!" she replied enthusiastically.  
  
*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
"Crap! Now I as going to be late! See ya later Kisei!"  
  
"Bai Bai!"  
  
The rest of the period seemed to fly by with Julie and Derek stealing glances at one another.  
  
*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
"Yes! This day if finally over!" Julie cheered.  
  
"Hey, Julie, I'll call you over the weekend and maybe we can do something." Derek's voice floated up from behind her and she turned around. "Sounds great! I would love to!"  
  
"Cool." Derek smiled and pecked her on the cheek before he left. Soon she felt someone nudging her and saying "wink-wink nudge-nudge". It caused her to go even redder.  
  
"Tia! Let's just go! I have to meet them at the store! Now let's go!" With that, Julie took Tia's hand and led her out of the school. After going to their lockers, the girls left for the shop that they were to meet Julie's parents in. When they got there, they thought that they had the wrong address for the place looked more like a rundown shack. The only sign that would even clue someone to knowing that it was a store was the small sign that was hanging over the door. It read 'Mystic's Store of Magical Things'  
  
"Well now, Isn't that a spiffy name?" Julie joked. "But it is the correct address so let's go in."  
  
"Right" replied Tia.  
  
The two girls walked into the dusty shop and were greeted by and old woman. She was pruny and hunch-backed and had very few of her teeth left. Her voice was shrill as she spoke to them.  
  
"Welcome children, to Mystic's Store of Magical Things. We have everything that you could ever dream of, from wands to laps, Hundreds of magic books on hundreds of topics, artifacts from the Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai. You just name it and I just know that we will have it."  
  
Now, it is not like the two girls were amazed by the speech. As a matter of fact, they only caught one part of it: Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai..artifacts from the Demon realm, Spirit Realm, and the Human realm.  
  
"Umm.did you just say the Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai?" Julie's face held slight amazement as she asked her question. She couldn't believe that this old lady could be talking about the same thing that she was thinking about.  
  
The old lady smiled at the two girls knowingly. She had sensed that there was something different about them and had decided to throw in the part about the artifacts. "You two must be here to pick up the mirror, right? DeRobio is it?" The old lady started to walk to the back of the store when she turned around and bid them to follow.  
  
The back of the store was even more dusty than the front. Everything was covered in cobwebs and Tia let out a slight whimper. "Do not worry child. There are no spiders back here that will hurt you." For some reason, Tia doubted that and continued to stay as close to Julie as she could.  
  
When they got to the very back, the wall was barren. Well, accept for one thing, a very old mirror with a gold frame. There were words written across the top of the mirror and it read:  
  
Smaerd dna ysatnaf ot yek eht  
  
"This my children is the Mirror of fantasy and dreams. It will give to you things that you can only dream about. All you have to do is think about it, place your hand on the mirror, and it will show it to you." stated the old lady. She could see the girl's eye's light up when she said this. "Why don't you give it a try?"  
  
"Okay! Sounds like fun! I'll go first!" Julie exclaimed excitedly. She walked up to the mirror and closed her eyes. 'Hmm.let's see. What do I want. You know, I would love to see the world of Weiss and experience it as Kiseimaru Kinomoto with everything I have her as.' With that thought, she touched the mirror. However, her hand did not rest on the smooth surface. Instead, it went right through it and soon the rest of her body followed..everything went black.  
  
*@#&$_(*#&@)($*&)(@#*&$()*&#$)(*&@)#(*$&)@(*#&$)(*&$)(@*&#$)(&(*$&)(#*@$&)*( @#&$)(*#&@$)(*@#&)$(*&#)(*$@&)#($*&)(*@#!  
  
Well that was the first chapter. Sorry if it was uneventful.it gets better, I swear!!! Well thanks for reading and please review!!! Ja!  
  
~voidsenshi~ 


End file.
